


You're My Somebody

by recklessandbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (after sex because louis is so good to him), (mentioned) - Freeform, AU, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are Neighbors, M/M, Mistletoe, Neighbors, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis, because im cheesy, cute ot4, emotional harry, harry is a vegitarian, sex by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis laughs, suddenly remembering how they got here. "Thank you for helping me with my pipes," he says. </p><p>Harry stretches his neck to kiss Louis, fingers trailing down Louis' torso. Louis’ muscles jump under his touch, a gasp leaving his lips. Harry stops just above Louis' dick, resting on his hip. "I don't think you needed help," Harry’s lips brush against Louis', "your plumbing seemed to work just fine a moment ago." He says, fingers wrapping around Louis' half hard cock.</p><p>Or where Louis tries to fix his plumbing and cuts off both his and Harry's electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinlcdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlcdog/gifts).



> SO sorry for the cheesy joke omg I had to.
> 
> Thank you to C and J for helping me edit this fic! All remaining errors are mine. And special thanks to my uncle for answering my plumbing questions without batting an eye.
> 
> I tend to get carried away, but I hope you enjoy!

Louis rolls over in bed from his left side to his right, pulling his duvet further up to his chin. He snuggles his face into his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, blocking out the bit of sun that has made its way through his curtains, the few warm rays now hitting the back of his head. 

He crinkles his nose, cheeks and lips gently rubbing the pillow, feet moving against the soft sheets as he dwells in the warmth of his bed. His fingers curl into the back of the pillow and he sighs, feeling himself sinking deep into sleep again. 

His breathing begins to even out, and just as he's about to drift off again, his alarm goes off, a loud shrill of a high pitched beep blaring every few seconds. 

His pillow suddenly seems even more comfortable and inviting. He buries his face into it, eyelashes brushing the soft material of his pillow case as he blinks his heavy eyelids open the slightest, his groan muffled. 

"I don't wanna wake up," he tells himself, flopping from his side to his stomach, wiggling his toes into the sheets beneath him. 

The alarm is still going off and Louis has forgotten about it in his sleepy state. He simply begins to drown it out, pulling the blankets over his head, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. A few more minutes of sleep won't be so bad, Louis tells himself, body relaxing once again into his large bed. 

Louis' eyes close, and then there's a series of deep yelps coming from behind the wall at the head of his bed. Louis' eyes snap open and he screams into his pillow before he rolls onto his back and swings and arm out to shut the alarm off. 

The loud yelps are still seeping through his walls and he lies with the blanket up to his chest, tracing the patterns of the ceiling with his eyes, swirls and swirls of the plaster running the length of his room. 

There's rustling on the other side of the wall and Louis' senses finally come rolling back in as he properly begins to wake up. 

"Fucking dog," Louis mumbles into his quiet room, lifting his head and bringing it back down into the pillow forcefully. His neighbour’s dog insists on barking if she's awake to hear his alarm. Louis reminds himself to complain about the paper thin walls to the landlord. 

"Now now Jasey," Louis hears a muffled, sleepy voice say, "be good for me, won't you?"

Louis' breath hitches at the sound of a deep, sensual voice giving the order. A wave of heat hits him and he grabs the edge of his blanket to fling it off, the cool air instantly hitting his skin. 

His sleep heavy eyes travel down his body, taking in his rumpled shirt from how wildly he moves in his sleep and his- "fuck," he curses, eyeing the throbbing tent in his pyjama bottoms. It's not often he wakes with a hard on. And when it happens, he's usually quick to take care of it. 

But the only problem is, his neighbour is currently scolding his dog, and praising her now as she begins to calm down, and asking if she's hungry. And well, it's not something Louis wants to hear when trying to have a wank.

Louis listens as the person on the other side of the wall lets out a raspy laugh and his cock twitches painfully in his bottoms, bobbing freely without the restraint of his boxer briefs. The light brush of the fabric sends him into a moaning mess. 

His eyes snap open, though he doesn't remember closing them. He shakes his head and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. 

"No," he tells himself sternly in a small whisper. "You will not get off to that. Go take a cold shower," he hisses.

At the same time he hears the voice say, "Look at you, you're so good!"

"He's talking to a dog, Tommo. Get over yourself," Louis mumbles, covering his eyes and pressing his fingers in just below his eyebrows, making his vision blur when he opens his eyes. 

Louis repeats his own advice in his head a few times before nodding and sitting up with his shaky hands helping himself into a sitting position. He places his feet down onto the cool wood floor and sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair. 

With a glance at the clock, Louis realizes that it’s just past five in the morning and he instantly feels sorry that his neighbour is even awake. Because he knows that his neighbor works the night shift at the club, and that he always comes home late. Louis knows because he’s barely gotten a chance to see him. 

His tall, gorgeous neighbour. Who Louis knew had huge, mesmerizing green eyes that he sometimes dreams about. And curly hair that Louis imagines sliding his hands through, to feel the tug of his fingers on the loose ringlets. His neighbour who almost fell down the stairs one day when Louis was making his way up after a shitty day at work. His neighbour, Harry.

Louis rolls his eyes at himself and stands. He lets his arms lazily float up above his head, clasping his hands together and stretching them out. He grunts as he stretches, his bones popping into place and his muscles burning in the best way. 

His heels leave the floor for a moment as he stretches a bit more before they touch the floor again and his arms fall to his side. Louis yawns; a long, barely audible yawn that leaves him slightly weak. He needs a shower and he needs food. 

He fishes around his night table blindly for his glasses, pushing them up his nose and grabs his mobile.

He makes use of his time by finding the perfectly fluffy towel and lets the water run until it’s the perfect temperature. He strips himself of his clothing before typing in the passcode for his mobile, looking over a few texts from Niall. 

happy monday

wake up

lewis u bttr not b having a wank without me

Louis chuckles and locks the screen before it lights up once again with another text from Niall. 

want me to come over with muffins?

Louis replies with a, "yes plz" before exiting the app. He is greeted by a photo of his sisters. He smiles lazily and once again locks his mobile, praying he can get his shower done in time. 

He stands under the stream of water which he has left slightly cooler this time, in hopes it will distract him from his slowly softening cock and from the sound of Harry's sleepy voice replaying in his head. 

Louis huffs and begins to wash his hair, grabbing the strawberry shampoo his sisters gave him for his last birthday that he’s not used yet. 

His birthday is coming up in two months already and that makes him sad. Twenty five is old in Louis’ opinion. He will officially be an old man. 

He scrubs at his body with some expensive shit Niall left behind-- besides his toothpaste, he hasn’t bought any of the products he currently has-- pouring a small but decent amount on a purple loofah and quickly passing it over his skin, too roughly, leaving red marks behind. 

The water starts to get too cold, leaving no time for Louis to enjoy the spray on his shoulders. He rinses off and gets out, fluffy towel ready to wrap around his hips. 

Of course his mobile is ringing as soon as he steps out from behind the shower curtain. He wipes his hand on the towel and picks it up, tapping the button to accept the call.

"Niall," he says. He opens the bathroom door and grabs his glasses from the counter. 

"Louis! I'm just at the coffee shop now. Anything else you want?" Niall asks. Louis can hear the voices of tired workers and customers, awake much too early, on the other end. 

Louis bends down to open a drawer and grab a pair of pants. 'Um, just a-- A tea would be lovely, thank you.”

Niall lets out a loud laugh right into his ear, and Louis pulls his mobile away just a bit, dropping his towel to the floor. "You were havin' a wank, weren't ya?" Niall asks. He's silent for a few seconds before Louis can hear him reciting his order of teas and muffins.  Louis feels only a little embarrassed since he's not actually there with Niall speaking loudly about him rubbing one out. 

"I was not!" Louis says, cheeks hot. He holds the mobile between his ear and shoulder, shimmying into his pants and a pair of his more respectable jeans. A pair without holes or stains, and a pair that allows room for his bum, not too tight but not loose. "Why do you have to be so crude all of the time?" he asks.

There's the sound of coins clinking and the bell of a door chiming before Niall replies. He starts his car and sits there giggling. "Mate, I know you. And I honestly wouldn't blame you," Niall says, "I'm sure living next to a sex god isn't so easy."

Louis groans and drops the phone to the bed quickly to pull a shirt over his head. Niall knows him too well. "You know Niall," he begins, walking to the mirror and brushing his hair out with one hand, "you don’t exactly sound straight when referring to Harry as a sex god,"

"Oh, it's Harry now, is it? Not 'my neighbour with the loud dog' or 'the one with the curls'?" Niall asks. "Plus," he chuckles, "you only need to be human to wanna get in bed with Harry."

Louis doesn't say anything; he just lets out a sort of jealous noise which causes Niall to laugh even more. "Just get your arse over here, I'm starving," Louis says, his cheeks turning tomato red. 

"I am, I am. Relax.”

Louis hears the sound of a car blinker and gasps. "Niall James! You do not drive and talk on a mobile at the same time. I should have you arrested."

"Who would bring you your muffins if I'm handcuffed and on my way to jail?" Niall asks. There's a pause when Louis doesn't reply, focusing on his hair instead. "Oh wait, that's your thing though, innit? Handcuffs."

Louis shrieks, yelling at Niall over the call, but Niall is only laughing. "Relax, I was only joking. I don't poke fun at people's kinks." Louis flops back onto his bed and shakes his head, wishing Niall would shut up. "And you're on speaker. Hardly any more dangerous than Bluetooth."

Louis tells Niall he's hanging up and begs for Niall to be safe on the road. Niall gives him an, "of course," and Louis goes back to getting ready. 

Louis knows the coffee shop isn't too far from his building, so it won’t take that long for Niall to show up. He also knows that Niall likes Louis to meet him down at the door. So he quickly finishes his task, opting to leave his hair as is.

He slips on his shoes and throws a jumper over his shirt, and pulls a beanie over his damp hair to protect him against the chilly October air.

Patting his jean pockets for his mobile, Louis nods to himself when he feels it there. He grabs the keys and locks the door on the way out, shoving his hands into his pockets, and decides to take the stairs down.

Louis steps outside, and doesn’t have to wait long before he sees Niall drive into the front. He didn’t think to bring his key card and leaving the door will have them both locked out so he stands and waits for Niall to come to him.

"Mate, you should really park underground. You know these spots are reserved." Louis says. Normally they park underground and take the lift to the main floor. 

Niall laughs. "Yer a funny one, I'll give you that. Like I care about reserved parking spots. Let's go. We don't have all morning."

Louis looks back at Niall's car and sighs. "If you get towed, don't blame me."

They head inside and Louis turns to Niall, offering to take either the bag of goodies or the tray with their drinks. Niall hands off the bag and Louis smiles. "Stairs, or the lift?" he asks. 

Niall blinks at him with laughter bubbling in his throat. "What a dumb question to ask me," Niall says, grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him to the stairs. 

Louis rolls his eyes walks up beside Niall, enjoying the silent trip up. 

"I still can't believe you live in a place like this," Niall says, taking the drinks out of the tray and placing them on the counter. "We only work at a bookstore."

"You know me mum is helping out. I'd be homeless if it weren't for her. Though I don't like it that much here," Louis replies. 

"Why?"

Louis takes a bite of his muffin and looks up at Niall, chewing a bit before swallowing. "The walls are paper thin and electricity runs together for the most part. It’s constantly blowing. It’s actually a bit terrible, even though it may look nice."

Niall tells Louis to stop complaining about his lovely, modern flat and they enjoy their breakfast before locking up and leaving, driving to work half an hour early as usual. 

*_*_*_*_*

"You should ask him out,"

Louis groans and lets his head fall down on the stack of books he was meant to be putting away. "Niall, please. Our schedules are opposite so it would be too hard. Plus, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same. Let it go."

Louis continues to put away the books while Niall watches him and does nothing as usual. 

"What if I talk to Liam, eh? He's told me before that Harry has talked about you, mentioned you by name on more than one occasion."

Louis turns around and sits in one of the chairs in the corner, where none of the other employees can see. It's a big book store, so they won't get caught. "Hold up. What are you doing talking to Harry's best mate?" Louis narrows his eyes at him in question. 

Niall sits down next to him. "We're...kind of friends. The details don't matter. Honestly, we spend most of our time talking about you guys. It's like being in high school again!" Niall exclaims, "Come on, Louis. Just do it. Liam's been begging for Harry to ask you."

"So why hasn't he then, if he likes me so much?" Louis asks. It’s a fair question he thinks. 

"Because the only companion he's had his whole life is that monster of a dog." Niall replies, a serious tone taking over the joking one. "Seriously, Louis. There's no bad that can come of this."

Louis shrugs, mumbling a quiet, "The dog is cute," in reply to Niall's mean comment and then sighs. "Still though,” he continues, "we barely know each other. If something were to happen, and that's a big if...it would be further down the road.”

Niall smiles and stands up, offering Louis a hand. "Guess you better get to know him then. Maybe we can have a dinner together. You, me, Harry and Liam?”

"Yeah that...actually sounds nice. I'd like to meet Liam as well."

*_*_*_*_*

Niall drops Louis off at home after making Louis promise not only that he'll free up his weekend, but also that he’ll ask Harry about dinner. Louis promises and heads up to his flat with a faint smile upon his face. Maybe Harry does fancy me, he thinks. His smile widens with that thought. 

He takes the stairs, walking slowly, his brain running on a loop of Harry, Harry, Harry. He keeps his eyes fixed to his feet, the smile on his face beginning to hurt as he slowly approaches his floor. 

It's not like they were total strangers. Harry had knocked on Louis' door on more than one occasion, asking Louis to go grocery shopping with him when neither of them had to work. It was mostly just on rainy days and during the winter when the weather was bad, though. Either way, Louis supposes that he could maybe even consider them friends.  Kind of. 

Which is sad to Louis because although they don't see each other very often, technically they could have had a few opportunities to do things together. The weekends are almost always free for Louis, and he knows Harry doesn't usually work on weekends either. 

Actually having the courage to do something about his feelings is scary though. That’s what keeps Louis from doing anything. Louis suspects the more time he spends with Harry, the further he will fall. And if Harry never feels the same?  Well, that's just a whole different kind of pain that Louis doesn't fancy experiencing. 

Louis has these stairs memorized. He knows exactly how many it takes to reach his floor, and he's mastered the skill of counting them -an old habit that he can't seem to shake off- while also letting his mind drift off to Harry once more.  

So it's no wonder then, that he is stopped on the 221st step -God, does he ever hate uneven numbers- by a firm chest. 

Louis grabs onto the railing, fingers curling tightly to stop himself from falling. His eyes widen as he looks up, ready to curse the person out. But then his eyes land on Harry and he automatically relaxes.  Louis can feel his face softening and a small smile spreading across his lips. 

"Hello, Harold," Louis teases. It’s his defense mechanism. His go-to when he's embarrassed or nervous. It keeps him sane. 

Louis swears he sees Harry's cheeks darken in colour, but something holds him back, tells him he imagined it and he stops talking instantly. Harry bites his lip and laughs. "Now now, Louis. You know that is not my name."

Louis rolls his eyes and steps aside for Harry, who takes one more step so that he's on the same level as Louis and then stops. If Louis noticed he definitely doesn't think about how he could have taken a step up to Harry instead, leaving them both on an even numbered step. Harry smiles wider at him and nudges his shoulder. "You should come by the club tonight. No free booze, but maybe I can get you a discount,” Harry says as he winks at Louis.  It's possible that Louis’ knees have actually turned into jello. 

"No I'm-" Louis clears his throat and grips the railing behind him. "I'm actually quite knackered. Reckon I'll fall asleep as soon as me head hits the pillow," Louis says. It's only eight pm, but it's been a long day. A lot of picky customers, a lot of stacking and organizing books, a lot of Niall's blabbering about Harry and Liam. A lot of Harry. Just a lot. 

Harry smiles and nods in acceptance. "S'alright. Another time then. I'm a bit tired myself. Speaking of which- must you keep your alarm blaring for half an hour every morning?" He smirks at him in a light-hearted challenge. 

"If you must know, Harold, I enjoy riling up your pup." 

Harry beams at Louis with half moon eyes and dimples bigger than saucers poking in his cheeks. "Well, I'm glad that you get a kick out of it, but I do need my beauty rest and would appreciate it if you could maybe not do it anymore. For me?" He beams his dimples straight at Louis. 

Harry pokes Louis' chest lightly and Louis promptly loses all ability to breathe, blink or move. Why is Harry being so proper?  It has Louis' head swimming. He knows Harry's mostly slang and cut off words so proper Harry is too much for Louis to take. In the best, worst way possible. 

He doesn't know what’s happening. Is this Harry’s version of flirting? He’s never been like this before. This is shitty flirting. Harry was so not flirting. But he was spending his time talking to Louis when he should've been getting off to work. So maybe he is?  Louis is confused and tingly. 

"I’ll do my best," Louis says, smiling.

Harry looks back up at Louis and licks his lips. He was not staring at Louis' thighs. He wasn't. 

“Um…” Louis cocks his head, a blush painting his cheeks and a small, nervous smile tugging at his lips. "So I was talking to Niall," Louis starts. Harry furrows his eyebrows at the mention of Niall's name. "Me best mate," Louis explains. Harry's eyes light up in recognition and he nods for Louis to continue. 

"Well, we were talking, and he mentioned maybe having a dinner this weekend? He's friends with Liam, is the thing, and I kind of wanted to meet him. And well, since you um. Since you're friends with Liam also, I thought maybe you'd wanna come too?"

Harry purses his lips and nods. "Yeah. That sounds great. I didn't know they were friends." Harry hesitates and Louis barely notices until Harry's eyes start darting around awkwardly, as if he wants to ask Louis something. He seems to weigh his option for a few moments and then apparently ends up telling himself to go for it. 

"This isn't...it's not like a double date, is it?" Harry asks. 

Louis doesn't register the fact that Harry was asking if him and Louis would be one half of the date. "Oh no, Niall is straight, mate.  And Liam isn't my type."

Harry laughs awkwardly. "Right. Liam and his girlfriend have this open relationship so I thought maybe…Well either way, dinner sounds lovely."

Louis smiles. "Saturday? My place, let's say seven?  Niall is cooking, though, fair warning. I'm shit with pots and pans, me."

Louis pushes off the railing, assuming that he's stable enough to stand on his own now. Apparently he was mistaken, because Harry's eyes were still piercing his own so he immediately stumbled a bit. 

Harry catches him by the hip just in time, fingers digging into the fleshy part just slightly. "Careful there," Harry whispers. "I'll see you later I guess?  Or tomorrow. Or-" Harry stutters, and Louis can think of nothing but the warmth of Harry's fingers on his hip. "Just...here," Harry says and suddenly the warmth on Louis’ hip is gone. The same hand that was just digging into his hip is now grabbing his hand instead.  Harry pulls a pen from his back pocket and then turns Louis’ hand over and scribbles a series of numbers on his palm. 

"Text me the details. Or for whatever reason. That’s fine too. I don't mind." Harry gives Louis a cheeky wink.  Before Louis can respond, he's making his way down the stairs away from where he'd just stood holding Louis’ hand. His hands are in the pocket of his hoodie and he never looks back. 

Louis is fairly positive that's the most they've talked in one day, including their quiet grocery store trips and quick trips to the mall. He isn't sure if he's awake or dreaming. If the freshly inked numbers weren't staring back at him from his own hand, Louis would've assumed the latter. 

*_*_*_*_*

They bump into each other quite a lot after that. Louis doesn't know why. He's not sure if he's purposefully letting his mind drift off to the land of Harry, or if Harry pretends to bump into Louis by accident. Louis figures it’s a bit of both. 

But everyday he thinks more and more about Harry, and he’s come to realize that it may be a bit of an issue. It wasn't this bad before. But the past few days he's just off the rails. Harry has his hand securely wrapped around Louis' heart strings, and he was making it dance. Louis is too far gone now to climb out of this hole. And even if he could, he's not really sure that he wants to. 

It's Thursday and he has to go shopping for dinner on Saturday. Niall had told him that he didn’t mind doing the cooking, so long as Louis bought the food. 

There was no bumping into Harry today on his way up. (So what if he decided to take the stairs every day now, knowing that Harry might be coming down them.) Louis had gotten off of work early to do his shopping. He hates the 24/7 grocery store, but unfortunately it’s the closest.

Picking up the grocery list from his kitchen counter, he folds it neatly and puts it in the pocket of his jacket. He fishes around for his key and then closes the door behind him. 

At the same time, Harry exits his flat and Louis is instantly smiling. "Hey Lou," Harry waves. 

Louis is quite certain that he wants Harry to speak a continuous strand of, "Lou, Lou, Lou," for the rest of his life. 

"Where are you off to?" Harry's asks, stepping beside Louis. They both head towards the lift, with an unspoken agreement that they would be travelling down together, whether by lift or stairs. 

"Ah, shopping for Saturday. Niall left me this list. Honestly, some stuff I don't think I've even heard of. Poppyseed salad dressing? No thanks."

Harry laughs and guides Louis past the sliding doors with a delicate hand on the small of his back. Louis' skin instantly catches fire with the touch, and it’s left tingling when Harry removes his hand to press the button for the main floor. 

"What are we 'aving then?" Harry asks. Louis' fingers play with the folded piece of paper in his jacket pocket. 

"Well I can't ruin the surprise now, can I?" Louis teases. It's not a surprise. Louis just wants to keep Harry on his toes. 

What he didn’t expect was to look up at Harry, only to see his shiny eyes widen and plump bottom lip slide into a pout. His cherub cheeks are slightly puffed out and his curls are bouncing as the lift stops on the second floor. 

The door opens and an old lady walks in, standing in front of them. "Loubear, please tell me," Harry asks sweetly. 

Louis wants to run out of the closing doors, and he's not sure whether he wants to make it through safely or if he would prefer the doors to close on him. Not that they'd do much damage. They'd open right back up again, but still. 

The bottom line is he'd rather be caught between two elevator doors than be forced to hear Harry call him "Loubear" again. He has no idea where it came from.  And actually he lied; he wants to hear him say it again more than anything. 

As it turns out, Louis can't resist Harry's pouty puppy face or the cute nickname that has a thick lump forming in his throat. "Lasagna and salad," Louis mumbles. 

Harry beams. "Is it-"

"Vegetarian, yes. Niall reminded me every twenty minutes before he decided to just take over the task of cooking himself. Which is fine. I’m shit at it anyway."

Harry bites his bottom lip and blushes a little bit. "Well it sounds great," he says. "I'm really early for work. I was gonna stop to eat, but I can give you a ride to the grocery store and then drop you back off after? I don't mind grabbing something small on my way out."

Louis considers Harry's offer, but feels horrible. "No, you were going to enjoy a nice meal out.  I can walk."

They're at the main floor now waiting patiently for the old lady to walk out with her walker. 

"It's no big deal, love," Harry says, placing a hand on Louis' hip. And Louis' going to pass out, he’s almost sure of it. 

"Um. Okay, yeah. That would be great," Louis squeaks out a reply. Harry smiles and when they reach his car, Harry opens Louis' door for him like a true gentleman. 

*_*_*_*_*

"You can drop your stuff off and come with me to work if you'd like?” thers a small pause. “If you're not too exhausted," Harry adds. 

Louis has his hand on the car door, ready to open it. He purses his lips and shrugs. Tomorrow he only works half a day so he can sleep in a little later. Going out for a drink doesn't sound so bad. "Alright, sure. I'll be just a moment."

As soon as Louis is out of Harry's view, Harry fixes his hair in the mirror with shaky fingers. "Be cool Harry," he tells himself, meeting his own eyes in the mirror. "He's really sweet. And he doesn't think you're an arse. You're funny," he continues to encourage himself, feeling less and less stressed as he does so. 

"So what if he's an absolute angel with a great bum. Just be yourself. Be cool," he repeats. He takes a deep breath and slumps in his seat, running his hands over his face. 

Harry may seem confident around Louis, joking, smirking and maybe even being a little bit cocky. But behind his shitty jokes and smirk, Harry is a nervous wreck. 

You'd think that knowing Louis for a year now would make Harry less nervous. But they’d barely spent time together before now. This sudden shift in their...relationship...or whatever one would call it was a lot to take in. Not that Harry was complaining, mind you. The amount of times that Harry had been on the verge of asking Louis out is insane. But somehow, he just couldn't take that leap. Now that he and Louis are talking more, he thinks that maybe he can do it. God, he really wants to.

But what is he supposed to say? "I've fancied you for a year now and I wank to the thought of you regularly.  Please go on a date with me?”  No. Probably not. 

He doesn't have time to think about it for much longer because Louis is already back and settling himself into the passenger seat once again. "Let's go Harold!" He says brightly.

So Harry takes one last deep breath and then puts the car in drive. 

*_*Louis*_*

"You'll be fine, Louis. I’ll be back in a little bit. All you have to do is keep an eye on the oven. It won't burn or explode. I live a few minutes away, you'll survive. All I ask of you is to make the salad."

Louis grips Niall's shoulders dramatically, eyes wide. "Niall I can't. You'll come back and find me dead. I would have probably sliced me finger off or summat. You can just change into some of my clothes!" Louis pleads with Niall but Niall doesn't give in. 

"You're fine," Niall says again, exiting Louis' flat. Louis slumps against the wall, the smell of cheese and sauce filling his flat quickly as he stands there. "How do you make a salad?"

There's a knock on his door and he jumps slightly, taking the three steps to open the door widely. Harry stands on the other side, curly hair pulled up into a bun and a plate of cookies in his hands. Louis eyes them. Cookies. 

"Oh um..." Louis looks back up at Harry and takes a shaky breath. He's gorgeous. 

Harry bites his lip nervously, eyes darting around Louis' clean flat. "Am I too early?" He asks. He's afraid that the grip he has on the cookies will shatter the plate, and his fingers loosen a bit but it's still obvious that he's tense. 

He waits somewhat patiently as Louis stands there silent and unmoving, before it gets a bit too uncomfortable for Harry's liking. He clears his throat and he watches Louis' eyes widen. "No! No of course not. Niall just went home to change. Is Liam on his way?" Louis asked quickly, babbling awkwardly. 

"Should be! Can I come in?" Harry asks, a sweet smile on his lips. He's not as nervous anymore.  Not when Louis is a babbling, blushing mess. 

"Yeah, yes, please." Louis rushes out, turning so that his back is against the wall. Harry steps over the threshold, and hands Louis the heavy plate of cookies. 

Closing the door gently, Louis steps away from the wall and takes the plate from Harry's hands. He watches Harry remove his jacket before bending down to remove his boots. 

Louis won't deny taking a cheeky peek at Harry's bum. It was right there, facing Louis head on. And if Harry asked, Louis would just wink. Of course Louis shifted his gaze to the cookies, fingers picking at the plastic wrap to pick off a piece of cookie just before Harry stood up.

"Hey hey," Harry laughs, hands reach out to take back the plate. Louis grins and moves backwards away from Harry, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry presses his lips together and narrows his eyes. "Run," he whispers. 

Louis screeched, stepping to the side of Harry and running around the small corner into the large kitchen. He quickly tears at the plastic and grabs a cookie, taking a bite. He lets out a small moan. Because Harry just knew Louis loved chocolate chip oatmeal. 

Harry stands a few meters away and Louis' eyes widen, taking another bite of the soft cookie. "Those were for after, Lou," Harry says sternly. 

Louis giggles and swallows, just before Harry steps closer. Louis flinches, one foot behind the other, ready to run. 

Harry's hands move to fix his hair and it startles Louis, thinking Harry was going to go after him. So he turns and runs around the island, making his way around the flat quickly, Harry on his heels and laughing. Because they are grown up adults. 

Despite Louis' short legs, he manages to jump over the back of the couch just before Harry's hand reached his shirt, fingers brushing the back of it barely. Louis laughed, making his way back to the kitchen, popping the last bit of the cookie in his mouth. 

He stands in front of the island, breathing heavily as he chews. He swallows and turns around to see Harry running at him at a slower speed, socked feet sliding against the smooth floor. 

Harry is right in front of Louis, hands limp at his side and lips parted, breaths coming out fast and erratic. He laughs down at Louis, eyes on Louis' lips. He looks like a kid who stole the whole cookie jar. 

Harry thumbs at the corner of Louis' mouth and Louis licks his lips, collecting the crumbs. Harry tsks at Louis, shaking his head. "Naughty," he says breathlessly, heart still pounding as his breathing slowly evens out. 

Louis blinks up at Harry, all innocent like, cheeks pink. "You'll find, young Harold, that I'm not much of a good boy," Louis says on a small laugh, lips curling into a smirk. Harry knows that they will taste sticky and sweet. 

Louis reaches behind him, trying to sneak another cookie but Harry's eyes leave Louis' just in time to notices Louis' arm moving towards to plate. 

Harry leans forward, chest almost touching Louis', left hand reaching out to pin Louis' hand to the top of the island, centimeters away from the cookies. His other hand finds its way to Louis' hip, just resting on it gently. 

"Excuse me, Louis," Harry says quietly, voice low and cracked from his dry throat. "Save some for the others," 

Louis huffs. "There's so many though! Just one more?" He asks, tongue poking past his teeth slightly, strawberry red, wet, and inviting. 

Harry can't help it when he finds himself staring at Louis' mouth, no doubt tasting like chocolate. His breath smells sweet when it hits Harry's face and Harry wants to see what his cookies taste like on Louis' tongue. 

Louis' back is arched slightly as he looks up at Harry, who has now gotten much closer than he was before. "Harry," Louis whispers, lips almost touching Harry's cheek as Harry moves closer. He can feel Harry's nose on his cheekbone, and he's so close. So close to just turning his head and-

"Well, how do I look?!" 

Harry jumps a bit, forehead knocking into Louis' before he pulls away, leaving a fair bit of space between them, but Harry's hand hasn't left Louis' hip. 

Louis looks over at Niall, who stands just on the edge of the kitchen tile where it nearly meets the floorboards of the living room. 

"Oh," Niall says, hands smoothing down his shirt. "Erm. I could..."

Harry's hand tightens on Louis' hip before he drops it, moving to face Niall. He lets out an angry puff of breath, one that Louis is sure would be fire if it was possible. 

"I'll exit and come back and pretend this didn't happen," Niall says. 

It's completely unnecessary to do, and it's not going to change the fact that Niall ruined Louis' almost-kiss with Harry. But Niall turns on his heel and walks behind the corner. 

Harry is much farther away from Louis this time and he gives Louis a look that Louis doesn't have time to decipher before Niall is entering again, a smile on his face. "How do I look?" He asks again. 

Louis shakes his head and walks to the oven, suddenly remembering the lasagna. "Just fine, Ni," Louis says. "How did you even get in?"

Niall shrugs and places the key card on the island. "Just borrowed this, is all." Niall replies. It's not really a big deal, but Louis pretends it annoys him. 

Harry smiles at Niall and Niall sticks his hand out. "I'm Niall. Remember me?"

"Yeah," Harry replies laughing, remembering the time Louis locked Niall out when he had come home, catching Niall using his shower. He had knocked on Harry's door, completely naked, asking for underwear or a towel or a tissue at the least. 

"I remember." Harry says, shaking Niall's hand. "You look different with clothes on,"

Louis lets out a jealous growl as he's bent over, inspecting the food. He regrets locking Niall out that day. 

"Need a hand?" Harry asked, placing a soft hand on Louis' back. Louis flinches at first and stands up, smiling at Harry. "None at all,"

Niall steps into their space and crosses his arms over his chest. "Where's the salad, Louis?"

Louis laughs awkwardly. "Um. I was busy," he mumbles. 

"Too busy to make the salad? You just throw lettuce into a bowl." Niall says. 

Louis rolls his eyes. You in fact do not just throw lettuce into a bowl, he knows that much. He ignores Niall's fake anger. "You didn't take long. What did you do, speed?" Louis asks. 

"Yup!" Niall replies, going to the fridge to grab the stuff for the salad. He asks Harry to take the lasagna out, not trusting Louis one bit. 

"Niall," Louis scolds, "you have to be careful, seriously. Please."

Niall cuts the cucumber in half and waves the knife in the air. Louis flicks his ear, screaming at him. Harry laughs as they yell and argue, taking the oven mitts off and shutting the buttons of the oven off. 

"Please be careful, Ni." Louis pleads. Niall leans over and gives Louis' cheek a wet, sloppy kiss. 

"Yes mum."

Harry sits at a chair, watching them bicker as Niall makes salad, Louis occasionally stealing a cucumber or tomato. Which, ew. Harry will politely attempt to shove them to the side. 

A buzzing sound goes off and Louis stills his hand in the salad bowl, fingers nearly picking up a piece of cucumber. "I'll go let him in," Louis says, smiling. 

He's anxious to meet Harry's friend. Not that meeting new people is particularly scary for him. But this is Harry's best friend. And Louis is the only one Liam doesn't know. He even knows Niall (not surprising. Niall knows everyone)

Louis pushes the button, unlocking the door to the building. "Come on up," he says before making his way back to the kitchen. 

Niall greets Liam with a kiss to the cheek and Harry's eyes widen. "I'm pretty sure if Liam's girlfriend was here, she'd be super jealous," he laughs. “No one is allowed to kiss Liam but her.”

Niall rolled his eyes. "I would have greeted you with a kiss as well if you hadn't been pressed into Louis seconds before."

Liam looks at Harry, raising his eyebrows. Harry gives him a desperate, pleading look that says, please don’t ask, and Liam nods. 

It isn't long until they are sat at Louis' fancy table, in his soft seats, all of them shoveling food onto their plates. 

"Geez, Harry," Liam says, "you made everyone eat your boring veggie shit," Liam is only joking. He loves the meals Harry cooks him that are vegetarian. Plus he was promised that Niall was an excellent cook. 

Liam smiles at Harry, letting him know all was good before stabbing one of Harry's tomatoes with his own fork. 

Louis looks up, fork in hand and eyebrows knitted together. Liam chews on to tomato happily. "Oh," he exclaims, "Harry doesn't like tomatoes."

Niall burps beside Louis. And if Harry and Louis thought this was going to be a nice, polite dinner, they were both very wrong. From the swearing to eating off of other's plates to the loud burping. 

It makes Harry and Louis relax, both of them looking at each other and smiling. 

They all talk about useless things and Niall burps just as much as Liam talks. By now Niall is piling another piece of lasagna onto his plate, forking it into his mouth as Liam tells him a story about Harry's dog. 

Louis picks at his salad, only realizing that he and Harry had their ankles crossed together when Harry's socked toe taps his outer ankle. 

Louis ducks his head and blushes, toes curling at the excitement and the shivers running up his body. 

A third foot hits him and he's positive Harry doesn't have three feet. 

He looks around the table awkwardly, Harry's ankles brushing his as they were before. Niall is staring at Louis with his lips pursed. "Are you two serious?" He asks. 

Harry chokes on his water. It's the only answer Niall needs but Louis is ignoring Harry's sputters and focusing on his hot cheeks and pounding heart. 

"What? What's happening?" Liam asks. They're all done eating, and an awkward silence washes over them. Harry feels like he's 16 again being caught kissing his boyfriend in the gym's supply closet. 

"They're...they're playing footsie!" Niall screams. Louis flinches and bites his lip. 

Liam laughs, hands on his full belly. "Fuck you guys. Hopeless, hopeless children. When are ya gonna fuck?"

"Okay!" Louis laughs nervously. "Well dinner was great, thank you Niall. And thank you Liam for joining us. But I think it's time you and Niall went home now! It's dark and it rained so, the roads are surely slippery," Louis says quickly. "Thank you Harry for agreeing to tag along as well."

Louis is standing now, fingers wringing together. "Yes, you're right," Liam says smoothly, forcing back a grin and the laughter bubbling in his throat. He can't laugh yet. He must get out first. "It was nice meeting you, and I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you. Would you like help with the dishes before I leave?"

Liam's being much too polite and proper. Louis realizes now that Liam is teasing him. Knows Liam is seconds from bursting with laughter. Niall as well. He rolls his eyes and sighs. “Just get out off me house before I shove you out," he jokes, a huge smile making his cheeks ache. He kind of wants to laugh himself. Ease the tension a bit. 

Liam and Niall leave, and Harry insists that he stays to help clean up. It takes some convincing from his end, to have Louis agree. They get it all done, twice as fast as Louis would have all by himself. 

There's occasional bumps and brushes of fingers, shared laughs and a lot of blushing. And a lot of staring at each other for a few seconds, forgetting their task at hand. 

And then Louis is walking Harry next door to his own flat, like a proper date (which this was not) and stood there, hands linked behind his back as he looks up at Harry. "Thanks again," Louis whispers, afraid to disrupt the comfortable silence. Harry's eyes glisten in the low lighting. 

Harry reaches his left hand out, pushing Louis' hair out of his eyes. "No problem. I had fun. Liam texted me earlier when you were cleaning the table. Said he likes you,"

Louis laughs. "That's um. That's good, innit?" He asks. 

Harry smiles, hand cupping Louis’ shoulder and nods. "Yeah well, I don't see why he wouldn't," Harry's hand slides down to Louis' hip. "It's hard to dislike you. You're like..." Harry trails off and squeezes Louis' hip. "Amazing."

Harry kisses Louis' cheek, just a small peck that lasts barely a second before he opens his door. "Goodnight Lou."

"Night, Hazza," Louis replies, voice quiet. Harry shuts the door and Louis breathes. Louis thinks he's just fallen in love. 

*_*_*_*_*

It's been almost two months, and Louis is now positive the he in fact does love Harry. He's known Harry for a while. But he's only gotten to know him properly for the last three months. 

And Harry's a nervous wreck when it comes to Louis lately. He has fallen for the smaller man. Harry's certain that Louis needs a bit of help with his cocky attitude. But he can't help but love every part of Louis. His fluffy hair, blue eyes, constant sarcastic tone. Harry's head over heels. 

Harry's schedule got changed two weeks ago though, and he's honestly had close to zero time to spend with anyone, let alone Louis. He hasn't called his sister in days, and yesterday he had to shove Liam out when Liam dropped off Harry's work uniform after Harry asked him to pick it up at the cleaners. 

Adjusting to the new schedule and trying to fall into a normal sleep pattern is much harder than he thought. He figured, working the same hours as Louis’, he'd be able to spend more time with him. That was not the case. 

Louis has left countless of sad, sarcastic text messages that make Harry both angry and sad, feeling helpless. He's stressed out and working at a club should not be this difficult. Who the fuck opens a club at 11am anyways?

Needless to say, he's tired and his dog is constantly needy for her daily walks that he has reduced to a few times a week, opting to just let her outside for a few minutes on her leash. He misses Louis. 

It's the weekend. A Friday night, and there's no work the next day for either of them and Harry is up late working on job applications. Louis, on the other side of the wall, is in his bathroom, hand inside the hole he put in the wall the day before. 

His plumbing wasn't working. He called and asked for someone to come in and fix it, but it would be days before they could. And Louis wanted to use the toilet and take a shower without issues. So he thought he'd fix it himself. 

He doesn't know what he's doing. He's got a hammer, and cutters, and wrenches. He's lost. And he's angry.

He has a pair of cutters in his hand. He's not too sure why, but they might do something. He's fumbling around, cutters open and dangerously close to some wires that he's not too sure of. He has no idea what they do.

He groans in anger, hands clenching. And as it is, one hand had the sharp cutters and Louis cuts the wires. 

It's instantly black, all electricity being shut off. "Oh shit," he curses, patting his pocket for his mobile. 

He wants to call Harry. But what if Harry is still mad at him?  He doesn't have time to decide. There's banging on his door, and he's forced to get up and go see who it is. 

"Harry?" He asks, door wide open. Harry looks mad and frustrated and sad all at once. 

"My power went out," he looks behind Louis into the darkness. "Yours did too? What happened?"

Uh oh. "Um. I was trying to fix my plumbing and I kind of...did something else." Louis replies sheepishly. 

"For the love of...Jesus Louis." Harry runs a hand through his hair and pauses for a long moment. "Well. There's nothing for me to do over at mine without light so...can I come in?"

Louis nods frantically, forgetting all about the mistake he's made. Harry smiles, but not as wide as his regularly bright smile. Louis knows Harry's a bit upset. "Just a moment," Harry says. 

Louis watched Harry walk back to his and...well, Harry wasn't wearing any proper clothes. Louis' eyes travelled down Harry's back to his bum and smooth thighs. Why was Harry like this?

Harry emerged from his flat with his dog in tow. "Hope you don't mind," he says. 

Louis let's them in and shakes his head, closing the door. "Not at all!" He replied. He pets the dog, smiling. "Hello, girl."

The dog doesn't reply. Louis looks up at an almost naked Harry. "What, were your clothes afraid of the dark? Did they run away and hide?" Louis asks. 

Harry just shrugs but Louis offers him a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. “I’ve gotta try to fix that now,” Louis says, hands motioning to the darkness. “Or the plumbing at least.”

Harry squints his eyes to follow the movement in the dark hallway. "Would you like me to help you?" He asks. 

Louis doesn't think Harry will be much help, but he accepts it. 

In the bathroom Harry has his mobile flashing light on the pipes and Louis plays around. Louis goes to twist a ring of metal and Harry gasps. "Lou I wouldn't-"

"I know what I'm doing Harry," Louis says angrily. 

Harry huffs. "Yes, but that will-"

Louis twists the the right and there’s water spraying everywhere and the floor is a mess. They are a mess and Harry's cursing at Louis, fumbling in the dark to twist the piece back into place. 

They sit in a wet, cold, heaving mess for a few minutes. "Did you ever figure that it was fine, but that the pipes were frozen? Because it's winter?" Harry asks, water dripping off of his chin. 

He takes his sopping shirt off and Louis just stares. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. Harry sighs and stands up, sticking his hand out for Louis to take. 

Louis stands up and Harry grips the bottom of Louis' shirt. "Come on, let's get this off of you before you get sick then,"

Louis let's Harry take it off and then he's off to find dry clothes and towels for them. 

"Here," Louis says, fluffy towel in his hand. Harry is now down to his boxers, clothes in a wet, heavy pile on the floor. Louis doesn't even bother to hide the fact that he's checking Harry out. There was no point, because he knew that Harry was doing the same. 

Harry's hair sticks to his cheeks and his lips are parted. He looks obscene like this, Louis thinks. It's hard to see, but it's good enough for Louis. 

"Thanks," Harry replies, drying his hair the best he could. A shiver runs through him and Louis looks away, drying himself off as well. 

"Should I um," Harry begins, towel around his neck. "My underwear are soaked and I really don't want to ask..."

Louis looks down at the tight material stretched across and sticking to every single curve of Harry's hips, thighs, and groin. Louis bites his lip and whispers out a barely audible, "fuck me,"

He looks at Harry and blinks. "I don't, uh. They're all dirty. I don't even have a pair for myself." Louis says. "You could go over and get some?"

Harry shrugs and picks up the sweats that Louis brought in for him. "It's fine, if you don't mind..." Harry waves a hand, motioning out something Louis doesn't understand. "If you don't mind me naked in your clothes?" 

It's a silly question. Because obviously Harry would wash them for Louis. And Louis can't see anything. "It's fine! Yeah fine. Um. I'll give you some privacy," Louis replies, turning around with his own clothes and running out. 

It was too much for him to handle. 

Harry is later sitting on the small carpet Louis has in his living room, right in front of the fire place. "Aren't you glad this place allows fireplaces?" Louis asks. 

Harry's fingers curl into the fluffy carpet, large enough to cover most of the flooring in the area. Surely enough room for Louis and Harry to lie side by side, cuddling into each other, Harry thinks.  

"Yeah, s'nice," Harry says, eyes on the flickering fire. Louis sits down beside him, putting a blanket around them both. 

Harry's dog is on Louis' couch, and candles light up the room, along with the fire, just enough to leave the living room glowing, and enough for Louis to see Harry's features clearly. 

"Sorry about all of this," Louis says. 

Harry shifts a bit, eyes landing on Louis'.  "It's fine, Lou. It was an accident."

Louis bites his lip and places a hand on Harry's knee, covered in Louis' own, too short sweat pants. "No I meant, like, the past two weeks. I've been a dick head and I'm sorry,"

Harry sighs, left hand cupping Louis' cheek. "I'm sorry too,"

They silently accept each other's apologies and continue to stare at one another. 

Harry only noticed that they've moved closer when Louis lets out a shaky breath, quickly heating up Harry's face even more. 

Harry's eyes flicker down to Louis' lips and he licks his own, heart picking up speed as it hammers in his chest. 

"Lou-"

"Hazza-"

They speak at the same time and Louis blushes, pulling away and letting his forehead fall to Harry's shoulder, laughing with Harry. 

He turns his head, lips cool against Harry's warm neck. He puckers his lips, barely kissing the skin as he places both hands on Harry's thighs. "I want you," he whispers bravely, words mumbled. 

Harry feels the vibrations of Louis' words and his hands come up to caress the small of Louis' back, breath hitching. 

"Louis," he breathes, lips brushing Louis' hair, "please."

Louis sits up, and Harry's pupils are blown wide, eyes shiny. Louis' fingers inch up Harry's thighs and under Harry's shirt, shaky hands trailing up Harry's flank. 

Harry does the same to Louis' back, fingers cold against Louis' spine. Harry lets his forehead rest against Louis', their noses bumping and breaths coming out fast and hard.

Harry smells like the coffee he had been drinking to stay awake, and normally Louis would hate it. But this is Harry, and Harry always smells so fucking good. 

Louis breathes in as Harry breathes out, his eyes falling shut when his nose meets Harry's cheek. 

Harry pulls Louis closer. So close that Louis shimmies his way into Harry's lap, legs wrapped around his hips and heels digging into the carpet behind Harry. The blanket falls and they move it to the side.

Harry's tilts his head, lips almost touching Louis' as he splays his hands over Louis' bare back under his shirt. "Kiss me," he breathes. 

Louis places his lips to Harry's, pressing his body closer until his chest is against Harry's. He needs to feel as much as Harry as he can, even with their clothes as a barrier. 

Louis' hands slip out of Harry's shirt and come up to rest on Harry's cheeks. He sighs through his nose as his heart practically soars, lips moving against Harry's quickly in a needy, heated kiss. 

Harry nibbles on Louis' thin lip, sucking it into his mouth briefly. "Harry, I need you," Louis pants, lips moving against Harry's. Harry presses closer, tongue slipping into Louis' mouth. 

Neither of them want to stop. Kissing each other is the best thing either of them has experienced. Louis doesn't know if it's because he's waited for so long, or if it's because of the atmosphere, with the fire and candles, the warm blanket thet previously had around them and fluffy carpet. Or if it's because he recently realized he loves the boy under him. All he knows is that he'd trade anything in the world for Harry's kisses. Once his lips touched Harry's, that was it for the both of them. 

Harry is on his back against the carpet, the surface soft and comfortable with Louis on top of him, sitting on his thighs. The only remaining clothes are both of their sweat pants, and Louis can't stop staring at Harry's cock tenting the soft, baggy material. 

He rests a palm over it, rubbing it lightly and squeezing. His eyes widen as he leans down. "You're fucking huge," he moans, lips crashing to Harry's. 

"Louis please, do something." Harry begs, hips barely leaving the floor as he circles them upwards into Louis' hand. 

Louis hums, kissing down Harry's jaw. "Would you like to fuck me?" He asks, fingers tightening around Harry's cock. "Or would you like me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" Harry gasps, fingers pulling at Louis' hair, "Fuck me!"

Louis slowly shimmies down Harry's thighs, kissing and sucking at his chest as he does so until he's at the waist band of Harry's trackies. 

"God, Hazza," he moans, fingers teasing the skin just above. He grabs the elastic and pulls down slowly, brushing the material over Harry's dick. Harry whines, the friction painful. 

Louis gets them off and throws them behind him, hand rubbing up Harry's thigh. His cock is already leaking pre-cum and it's more beautiful than Louis imagined. 

"Gorgeous," he groans, hand around the base and lips hovering over the head. His lips are barely touching, parted enough for his hot breath to wash over Harry's dick. It twitches in Louis' hand and Harry whimpers. 

Louis looks up at Harry who's supporting himself on his elbows, looking down at Louis. Louis smirks and wraps his lips just around the head, suckling gently and flicking his tongue. 

"Louis," Harry moans, falling flat on his back, hands gripping his own hair. Louis has barely started and he's a mess. 

Louis sinks down a bit further, tongue flat on the underside of Harry's cock and hums around Harry. Harry let's out a shaky sigh when Louis presses his tongue into the sensitive skin, adding pressure. 

"Louis I- I want you to-" Harry bucks his hips upwards once, cock sinking further into Louis' mouth. Louis sputters, gagging a bit but refusing to pull off. He breathes through his nose, right hand pumping Harry's dick, the other on his hip. 

He pulls up a bit and circles his tongue around the sensitive head, collecting pre-cum. He swallows around Harry, instantly tasting Harry. He moans, wanting more. And Harry yelps, hands flying down to grip Louis' hair tightly. 

"Lou-ah," Harry breathes, eyes watering and focusing on the pattern of the ceiling. "Lou, I'm close,"

Louis pulls off with a pop, hand squeezing around Harry's base lightly. He kisses the slick head with his swollen lips before kneeling. "I'll be right back, love," he says, voice deep and raspy. 

Harry lies there panting, fingers curled in the carpet beneath him and cock throbbing against his belly. 

Louis gets up to grab lube and a condom, staggering into his bedroom, hand around himself as if it will anchor him, keep him from floating away. His shaky fingers fumble in his drawer for the supplies before he quickly makes his way back to Harry. 

He stands behind Harry quietly for a few moments, enjoying the way Harry's eyes are closed, red lips parted as he thrusts into the air, getting absolutely no friction. That's how desperate he is. And it has Louis' knees going weak. He puts his hands out, genuinely afraid he might collapse. But he manages to collect himself and he makes his way around the coffee table, standing above Harry. 

"You poor thing, look at you," Louis says, giggling. He drops to his knees, placing the condom to the side and flicking the cap of the lube open. 

Harry's eyes snap open and he makes a small growling sound. "It's not funny, it fucking hurts. God, Lou, I need you to do something. Anyth-"

Harry is cut off by a cool, slippery finger running up the inside of his left thigh. "Please," he begs weakly, thighs spreading without his permission. He lifts his head just a bit to watch Louis scoot closer, sitting on his heels and his fingers dance over Harry's skin. 

He's slippery from the lube, but he doesn't care. He's watching Louis pour more lube onto his fingers, a fair amount this time. 

Louis' fingers rub at the crease between Harry's bum cheeks and his head falls to the floor with a light thud. "Fuck," he gaps. 

Louis circles his index finger around the puckered skin, nail scraping gently. Harry shakes beneath him and Louis smiles, leaning down to kiss along Harry's hips and stomach. He pushes his finger in slowly, concentrating at the small gasps that leave Harry's lips. 

"Shh," Louis hushes against the skin above Harry's belly button, kissing it and nipping along to Harry's right hip. "Relax, baby," he whispers. It instantly calms Harry and he lets his tense muscles relax. 

Louis curls the finger slightly before pulling out and adding a second, instantly spreading his fingers apart to stretch Harry open a bit more. 

He goes super slowly, kissing all of the skin that he can reach on Harry's long torso. Harry's hands curl in Louis' hair, massaging his scalp as he pants and gasps with every small movement Louis makes. 

Every kiss and every bite, every soothing flick of Louis’ tongue leaves Harry's skin warm and blazing and tingly as Louis continues his ministrations over his soft skin, fingers working him open. 

Harry's desperate to come, desperate to feel Louis fuck him into the carpet. But he can't get over how slow and careful Louis is being. It's sweet and tender, and Harry can feel tears prickling at his eyes. He swallows thickly and blinks away the burn behind his eyelids. 

Louis licks a hot stripe up Harry's cock just as he inserts a third finger. Harry's tight, and he already feels full. He can't imagine what Louis would feel like inside of him. 

"Okay, Hazza?" Louis asks, fingers moving in and out and a slightly faster speed, curling every so often. 

Harry nods against the carpet, fingers combing through Louis' hair. Louis hits his prostate with a determined finger and Harry clenches around his digits. "Yes," be breathes. 

Louis continues to brush the spot a few more times before he stretches Harry the best he can and then his fingers are slipping put, followed by a whine deep from Harry's throat. 

Louis grabs the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it down his cock with a hiss as the friction causes his cheeks to flush and a shiver run down his spine. "Hurry," Harry cries, hands outstretched, making grabby hands for Louis. It tugs at Louis' heart. 

Louis makes sure there's more than enough lube covering his cock and lines himself up between Harry's spread thighs, cock brushing Harry's hole. He grips himself to push in steadily, barely pushing past the ring of muscles. "You ready, love?" He asks. 

Harry looks down to where Louis is so close to entering him. "Yes, please."

Louis leans down to capture Harry's lips in his, slowly sinking into Harry. Harry's hands grip Louis' shoulders, desperate to just touch any part of him. His nails almost pierce the skin there as he lets out a desperate cry into Louis' mouth. 

Louis kisses him sweetly, hips finally stilling once his fully inside of Harry. Harry's tongue swipes across his bottom lip and Louis opens his mouth, just enough for Harry to capture it between his teeth and tug. 

"Louis,"

Louis smiles down at Harry, fingers circling around Harry's wrists to remove his hands from his shoulders.  He curls his fingers with Harry's and Harry's arms go limp, completely trusting Louis. 

Louis brings Harry's arms down so that their hands are on either side of Harry's head, Harry's arms bent comfortably. Harry tightens his fingers with Louis' and he smiles, nodding. "Move," he whispers. 

Louis kisses his nose and pulls out, biting his lip. "God, you're so fucking tight," he moans, thumbs rubbing over Harry's. Harry arches his back, bathing in the delicious burn Louis' thick cock makes, moving past his sensitive entrance. 

Louis moves his hips slowly, in and out, letting Harry get used to his size. Harry is already moaning sinfully, and it's music to Louis' ears. He's heard Harry moaning on the other side of his wall for a long time now. But when it's Harry moaning because Louis has his cock inside of him and lips on his skin, it's even better. 

"Love the way you-" Harry whimpers when Louis slams in roughly all of a sudden, hitting his prostate. Harry sees starts and Louis’ hips pick up speed as they circle forward harder and harder. “-the way you fill me up," Harry finishes. 

Louis groans burying himself deep inside of Harry, stilling for a moment before continuing. Harry's fingers tighten around his, legs coming up to wrap around Louis' back. He digs his heels in and Louis goes as fast and as hard as he can. 

Louis' lungs burn with the need for more oxygen, hair hanging in front if his face, sweaty and sticky. "Harry, fuck. Feels so good. You're so good baby," 

He releases his fingers from Harry's, trailing then down Harry's arms and chest, fingers teasing Harry's nipples. Harry arches off of the carpet, bum meeting Louis' hips roughly. All that can be heard is their heavy breathing and the smacking of Louis' hips against the soft skin of Harry's arse. 

Louis teases harry before his fingers are back between Harry's. He leans down, chest against Harry's. 

Harry's throbbing, aching cock has been neglected for a long time, and the feeling of Louis' stomach rubbing against his red, sensitive head has tears burning his eyes. "Louis, need to come." He cries. 

Louis hums and buried his nose into Harry's damp hair, sniffing the sweet smell of his shampoo and sweat, a light buzz filling his head. He's literally high on Harry. "I'm so close, babe. Wanna make you come too," Louis says, kissing Harry's hair. 

His thrusts get sloppy and Harry has moved his hands to dig his fingers into the soft skin of Louis' hips. "Harry I-" Louis bites down into Harry's shoulder, hips giving two more hard thrusts before he's coming, cock throbbing inside of Harry. Harry clenches around him as Louis moans his name. 

Louis falls on top of Harry for a moment, catching his breath. He hasn't completely softened, and he wants to make Harry come. 

He's over sensitive now, but he brings himself to slowly start thrusting, the tip of his cock hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Harry every time. His hand slips between them and he begins to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts. "Come on love," Louis pants, "wanna see you come for me."

He kisses Harry quickly; fast and sloppy. When Harry clenches around him and gasps, Louis moves up enough for his eyes to catch Harry's watery, green ones. "Come for me baby,"

Everything from the first kiss to Louis’ fingers tight around Harry’s cock has been desperate and needy, fast and then slow. Yet Harry only felt the passion and love swimming between them, joining the heat radiating of of them.

Harry screams Louis' name in a broken cry, eyes locking with Louis' as he comes between them over Louis' fist. 

Louis pulls out soon after, wincing as he removes the condom and throwing it to the side. He can take care of it later. 

He cleans Harry up the best he can, sucking his fingers clean. Harry could come again just from watching Louis obscenely swallow his cum. 

Louis adds wood to the fire and taps Harry’s bum lightly where a corner of the blanket had made its way under him. "Lift," he says. Harry lifts his hips and Louis pulls the blanket free, lying down beside Harry and throwing the blanket over them, fire warm against his back. 

Harry cuddles into Louis, head on his chest and tears silently falling. He entwines his legs with Louis', toes brushing Louis' calves and one hand over Louis' heart. 

Louis instantly feels Harry's tears hitting his chest and he runs a hand through Harry's hair, kissing his head softly. "What's the matter, Haz?" He asks. 

Harry doesn't know. He just feels overwhelmed and emotional, and Louis was careful and sweet with him, gentle and caring. So he voices this to Louis.

"I've just never had that," Harry continues, sniffing. "I've never had sex where the person...fucking me wasn't just desperate to get off and leave." Harry rubs his cheek against Louis' hot chest, fingers drawing patters over his heart. "I've never had anyone pay attention to what I wanted, to what I needed," he sobbed. 

Louis shushed him, but he didn't stop there. "And I never had someone so focused and intent on making me happy. You- you kept going to make sure I was pleased, to make sure I had the best orgasm possible. You cared," Harry was getting quieter and quieter as he spoke, eyes closing. "I've never had that. I've never made love like that. I've never...never had..."

Louis kisses the top of Harry's hair. "Had someone love you?" He asks, half reluctantly as he panics and as Harry let's out a heart breaking cry. "You're so special, Hazza," he whispers, a lump forming in his throat. "You deserve to be loved. Forget about the one night stands. Think of what you could have. You could have it all, Harry. You deserve it all. People would be crazy not to love you. Go out and find that someone who will treat you right."

It hurts Louis to say these things. He doesn't want to give Harry advice on finding someone else. Because in his mind, this was a one night stand. No matter how much he loves the curly haired boy curled into his side, sniffing away his tears. Harry would surely get over what just happened. And before Louis knows it, Harry will be introducing his new boyfriend to Louis.

Louis ignores the images of him and Harry floating around. Images of them sharing a bed, sharing meals. Louis’ heart breaks into a million pieces when it hits him that the younger man in his arms won’t be there tomorrow or the next day. 

And those millions of pieces disappear when Louis thinks of bumping into Harry then next time they have to work, because he will remember how Harry’s bare chest felt against his, and he will remember the way Harry held onto him tightly, desperate for contact as Louis thrust into him slowly.

"What if I already found him?" Harry asks, voice wrecked and wet. He kisses Louis' chest. Louis' hands tighten around and his heart aches in his chest, beating painfully under the burning touch of Harry's finger tips. That isn’t something Louis wants to think about; Harry with another man. ”You should find that someone too." Harry says. 

"I think I already have as well." He replies, refusing to cry. He smiles softly when Harry looks up at him and it's too hard for him to force back the tears. They're a mix of sad, angry and happy tears, building up from the moment Harry walked into his flat, offering to help him with his pipes. 

Louis laughs, suddenly remembering how they got here. "Thank you for helping me with my pipes," he says. 

Harry stretches his neck to kiss Louis, fingers trailing down Louis' torso. Louis’ muscles jump under his touch, a gasp leaving his lips. Harry stops just above Louis' dick, resting on his hip. "I don't think you needed help," Harry’s lips brush against Louis', "your plumbing seemed to work just fine a moment ago." He says, fingers wrapping around Louis' half hard cock. 

Louis groans at the joke and Harry laughs as he attempts to get as close to Louis as he could.

“It’s you, Louis.” Harry whispers gently, eyes closed. “You’re my somebody.”

Louis’ heart leaps in his throat, like its sparking to life for the first time under Harry’s gentle touch. He suddenly realizes Harry was talking about him the whole time, and he knows Harry is serious. Louis is Harry’s somebody.

“You’re my somebody too.”

*_*_*_*_*

A week passes and Louis has decided to put up his Christmas tree. The electricity was back, but Harry found himself to be spending most of his time at Louis' when he wasn't at work or walking the dog. She and Harry had practically moved into Louis' ever since that night. 

"Lou, why didn't you put your tree up earlier?" Harry asks, trying to assemble the fake Christmas tree. He stretches on his toes to do so, shirt riding up. 

"Because," Louis says, holding the middle piece still, "I'm too short, and I didn't want to spend hours putting it together."

Harry laughs and sticks the top part in, smiling. "Well you could have always asked your hot neighbour for help."

Louis shakes his head and fixes the branches of the tree. Harry sticks his arms out, full of lights. "Here, grab this end." Harry says. 

Louis looks at the lights. "These aren't mine," he says, confused. 

Harry giggles. "No, they're mine." He goes around the tree, ordering Louis to walk around and wrap the lights. They were much longer than his, and actually fit his tree. 

"What will you use for your tree then?" Louis asks, wrapping the lights around a branch at the bottom to secure them. 

Harry comes around and kisses his cheek. "I don't need one. I've got this tree here," he replies, walking over to the ornaments. 

"You're...you'll stay here? For Christmas?" Louis asks, "what about your family?" 

Harry shrugs. "They can't make it right away. They'll be up the day after. Mum wants to see the nice flat she's helping pay for."

Louis laughs. "My mum helps me out too. She refused to let me live in anything less than perfect. Though I'd like to get a proper job,"

"I'm searching," Harry's says. "Went to uni for business. I have a lot of options under my belt. Wanna start bringing in proper money."

Louis nods, agreeing that it's a good idea. Then he remembers that Harry basically said he'd be staying over for Christmas. "Tomorrow's my birthday," he says, smiling. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "As if I could forget. You reminded me all week."

Louis grins, eyes crinkling. "Are you gonna stay over tonight too?" He asks. 

Harry laughs and walks over with an ornament. "If you'd like," he says. 

"Yeah. I'd really love that." Louis kisses Harry and watches Harry hook the bulb to a branch. “Where’s the chord for the lights?" He asks. 

"They're battery operated, Lou," Harry replies, smirking. "You know just in case you accidentally cut off the power again."

Harry laughs when Louis groans, wiping away tears and patting Louis' back. "You'll never let that down, will you Harold?" Louis asks. 

"Never."

*_*_*_*_*

Louis wakes up to Harry's arm wrapped tightly around his back, hand limp at his hip. He turns his head slowly, scowling at the slight pain in his neck. He comes face to face with Harry, who is still sleeping, lips barely parted as he makes small snuffling noises. All that's going through Louis' head is how much he wants to kiss Harry and how cute he looks, hair fanned out on the pillow. 

Louis scoots closer so that he can kiss Harry's cheek and nose, pulling away only enough so that his nose is barely touching Harry's. 

It's a few more minutes before Harry wakes up, eyes blinking open slowly and lips slipping into a smile when he sees Louis. "Mornin' Lou," he croaks. 

Harry sounds absolutely amazing in the morning and Louis doesn't know how he went so long without hearing it so close to him (besides through the walls). Louis smiles back and doesn't complain when Harry leans in to kiss him quickly on the lips. "Good morning, love. There's an extra toothbrush in my bathroom. And some of Niall's products if you wanna shower. None of its mine. Too lazy to but my own, see." Louis says, fingers tapping Harry’s shoulder.

Harry hums and drags himself onto Louis' back, laughing when Louis attempts to breathe at the sudden weight of Harry's naked body. "Come shower with me. I can give you your first birthday gift," he whispers, nibbling on Louis' ear. 

He stands up and Louis flips onto his back. "You're gonna blow me in the shower?" He asks excitedly. 

Harry scoffs. "Who said I was going to blow you?" He asks. 

"What's your gift to me, then? Letting me wash your hair?" Louis asks, trying to hide his smile. 

Harry shrugs and turns around, bending over to pick up the clothes that he and Louis cleaned late last night. He was still too lazy to go over one door and get more clothes. He’s sure there’s some rotten food in his fridge as well.

“Actually, I was planning on fucking you against the wall, but if you're gonna be like that..." Harry says, stopping at the end of the bed. 

Louis' eyes widen when he imagines Harry holding him up against the wall, thrusting into him. He needs it more than he wants it. "Well don't just stand there!" He yells playfully, "get in the bathroom!"

Harry giggles and runs off, Louis not far behind. "Happy birthday to me."

*_*_*_*_*

Louis and Harry cooked Christmas dinner for them and the boys. Well, Harry cooked. Louis watched and ate out of the bowls. 

Louis was just setting the table as Harry went down to retrieve Liam and Niall, because Niall still insisted that someone meets him down there. 

"Lewis, I'm home!" Niall calls. Louis can hear Niall quickly dropping his heavy coat and running into the small dining room off to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Ni. Try to be more respectful this time 'round? It's Christmas Eve. It's my birthday, this is my birthday dinner. Don't be foul." Louis says, placing the last knife down. 

"Whatever, Lou." Niall says, bringing him into a hug. “Happy birthday. And merry...Christmas eve? I wish you were coming with me tomorrow to see mum and dad like you usually do." Niall pouts. 

"I know, but the girls will be coming over, and Harry's staying the night." Louis replies. 

Niall wags his eyebrows. "He's going to meet yer mum?" He asks. 

Louis blushes and leaves it there when Liam and Harry walk into the room, bowls and plates of warm food in their arms. "Help us, Niall," Liam says. 

Niall watches as Liam slowly fills his plate with food, a frown on his face. He doesn't know how Liam can be so sad while getting ready to eat Christmas dinner. "You okay, Liam?" He asks. 

Harry's head snaps up to Niall and shakes his head, telling him not to push further. But Liam is already sighing and stabbing a piece of turkey. Harry regrets cooking the turkey. He should have made a vegetarian meal. 

"I'm fine," Liam replies, ignoring everyone's eyes. "I just got dumped yesterday. That's all,"

Louis places his hand on top of Liam's. "Sorry, mate." He says. Liam stabs another piece of turkey and the fork scrapes along the plate. Everyone winces. "But don't take it out on the poor turkey,"

Niall laughs. "It's already dead."

Harry doesn't find it funny. Nor does Louis as he shoots daggers at Niall, reminding him to be polite. "Forget about it for now Liam, enjoy the yummy food Hazza made and the gifts later while we watch Home Alone on piles of blankets." Louis says, smiling. 

Liam smiles too. "Thanks, Louis,"

*_*_*_*_*

Liam finds the mistletoe he brought sitting on the island in the kitchen and he smirks, grabbing a thumb tack. He sticks it into the large arch of the living room before walking in and sitting on the blankets. 

The gifts are all sitting under the tree and he's excited to open them. Louis looks over to Liam and frowns. "Where the wine?" He asks. 

Liam slaps his knee. "Shit, left them on the counter. I got a bit distracted,"

He stands up and walks through the arch, into the kitchen, skillfully grabbing all glasses. 

"Here we are. Now, who's first?" He asks. 

Niall picks up a gift, opting to just pick one up and pass it along. "Harry, this is from Liam,"

They open their gifts slowly, admiring what they got, while occasionally watching the movie and sipping their wine. They're all pleased with what they've gotten, thanking each other and handing out hugs. 

It's not until later that Liam announces he wants a picture of Louis and Harry. "Why not one of us all?" Harry asks. 

Liam flicks his wrists, motioning them to stand. "Will do that after. Now, back up a bit,"

They back up until Liam tells them to stop, right under the mistletoe. "Okay, right there." He smiles. He snaps a few pictures and Niall giggles. 

"Guys, look up," he says, finger pointed above their heads. Their eyes follow Niall's directions and Louis groans. 

"Really, Liam? You brought mistletoe to my house?" He shakes his hand and looks at a blushing Harry. 

Harry laughs when Louis goes to walk away. "Hey now, it's tradition." He says. Louis tells him it's not, and Harry pulls him closer. "We must, Lou. Stop being stubborn," he presses his chest against Louis'. "Now kiss me, you fool."

Niall and Liam boo at the small kiss they give each other but Harry laughs and drags Louis back to the blankets. 

"I'll go put these glasses in the sink," Liam offers. He makes his way to the kitchen, stumbling on his feet. He may have had too much wine. He laughs at himself, clinking the glasses against the sink. He steadies himself and turns, quickly walking back. 

"Oof," he staggers a bit after hitting a surface. There's hands on his hips to steady him and he looks up. He bumped into Niall. "Oh sorry mate I'm a bit tipsy." He laughs.

Niall doesn't say anything as he looks up. Liam's confused and Niall smiles. "Mistletoe. Now you have to kiss me."

Niall is straight. Liam is kind of straight. So Liam is not kissing Niall. He tells Niall this and Niall pouts. "Okay then. Guess I'll just be single and lonely this Christmas. Just like every Christmas," he's pouting like a child, and Louis is cackling into Harry's neck behind him. 

Niall goes to move, but Liam stop him. "Fine," he mumbles, the word slurred only the slightest. 

Niall grins widely and leans up, kissing Liam for a few seconds. "Great. Thanks Li!" He says, walking back. 

"Are you sure you're straight?" Louis asks when Niall sits down. 

Niall casually shrugs. "Who cares. I don't." He says. And Louis thinks that's quite a valid answer. 

*_*_*_*_*

Harry giggles against Louis' lips and Louis lies on top of him. He sinks into the bed and wraps his arms around Louis' torso. "Hi," Louis whispers. 

"Hi," Harry replies. His eyes meet Louis' and Louis stared back, eyes blue and shiny, cheeks red from the glass of wine he had and nose crinkled as he smiles widely. Harry's heart skips a beat and his smile softens, to where it's barely there. He rubs Louis' back, chest heaving against Louis' and fingers dancing over Louis' spine. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He kisses Louis' nose and Louis curls his fingers in Harry's curly hair. "I love you," Harry whispers. 

Louis freezes on top of Harry, and he swears his heart almost stops. He can feel Harry's heart beating quickly in his chest, and his eyes threaten to water. It's the first time either of them have said it. They've barely been together long enough, but they both knew how they felt about the other. 

Louis notices that his silence scares Harry so he leans in, kissing Harry slowly and passionately. "I love you too," he murmurs, lips never leaving Harry's. 

Harry pulls the blanket over top of them and Louis fiddles with the necklace around Harry's neck that he got him as his gift, warm against his finger tips. "Merry Christmas, Hazza."

"Merry Christmas, Boobear.”


End file.
